Bonne Fête !
by Neko Kirei
Summary: 2 petites fics sur la fête des grands-mères (sur la série ... je suis désolée, mais pas les livres ... et SPOIL de certains trucs, si vous n'avez pas fini la saison 2)
1. Bonne Fête Madame

Bonjour tout le monde ... Je sais j'ai pleins de choses à faire, mais je voulais écrire ces OS aujourd'hui.

On se retrouve à la fin pour un autre blabla, parce que je ne veux pas vous spoiler XD ...

(408 mots)

* * *

-Allez Jace !

-Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je dois faire ça ?

-C'est la tradition.

-Mais j'aime pas les fleurs moi.

-Ca tombe bien c'est pas pour toi.

Bougon, Jace s'avança vers la vendeuse.

-Bonjour Monsieur que puis-je pour vous ?

-Un bouquet. Aïe ! Clary !

Sa petite amie lui fit les gros yeux et il soupira.

-Je voudrais un bouquet s'il vous plait.

-Bien évidemment, une demande particulière.

-Je sais pas moi. Je la connais pas.

-Est-ce que vous avez du mimosa ? Je sais que c'est magnifique et que ma mère me parlait de jardin de mimosa à Idris.

-Je vais voir mademoiselle.

Elle partit dans l'arrière boutique et revint :

-Il nous reste ce bouquin avec du mimosa.

C'était un beau petit bouquet avec le mimosa entourant des tulipes rouge-jaune, et des petites fleurs orangé.

-C'est parfait. C'est très harmonieux. N'est-ce pas Jace ?

-J'y connais rien en fleur et en harmonie, donc si tu le dis.

-On va prendre ça. Merci madame.

Après avoir payé, ils sortirent de la boutique avec les fleurs et Clary imposa à son petit-ami de prendre les fleurs. Ils arrivèrent à l'Institut et tout le monde les regardait. Ils croisèrent Isabelle, qui le complimenta sur le bouquet, Alec et Magnus, qui se moquèrent de lui. Puis finalement, ils arrivèrent devant une porte.

-Courage Jace. Tu vas y arriver. C'est encore plus simple que de tuer un démon.

-Pas pour moi.

Cependant, il toqua tout de même à la porte et on lui autorisa à entrer. Il ouvrit la porte, cachant le bouquet derrière son dos et baissant la tête.

-Jonathan ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

Il s'approcha du bureau et montra les fleurs.

-Oh, elles sont magnifiques, mais c'est pour quoi ?

-La fête des grands-mères apparemment.

-Oh ! Que c'est gentil. J'apprécie vraiment. Je te remercie pour l'attention. Et je pense que je dois aussi remercier Mademoiselle Fairchild pour t'avoir aider.

-Mouais.

Il était bougon, mais en réalité, il rougissait. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pu faire ce genre de choses avant. Son père, enfin Valentin sous les traits de Michael Wayland, ne lui avait pas vraiment appris à ça. Ensuite, quand il habitait avec les Lightwood, il ne pensait aussi qu'à son avenir de ShadowHunter, et puis c'était pas vraiment ses parents, ni même le genre de la famille. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait une grand-mère et il trouvait ça plaisant.

Il avait peut-être une vrai famille.

* * *

Alors ?

Je suis allée acheter des fleurs ce matin, et je me suis poser 2 questions :

-Un ShadowHunter pourrait-il offrir des fleurs à sa grand-mère sans paraître ridicule ? (puis j'ai remarquer qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de grands-parents de ShadowHunter et que le seul - SPOIL pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu la saison 2 de SH - c'était Jace Herondale ... donc j'ai écrit une fic sur lui ...)

... La deuxième question sera dans la deuxième fic ... juste après ...

J'espère que vous avez apprécié quand même ...

Neko kiisss


	2. Bonne Fête Grand-Mère

Re bonjour !

Voici donc la deuxième fic promise ...

Bonne Lecture (205 mots)

* * *

Elle avait tout préparé, parfaitement.

Bouquet ? Check.

Message ? Check.

Photos ? Check.

Mais elle, elle était un peu stressée.

-Ça va aller Clary. Tu peux le faire ma fille.

Oui, elle se parlait toute seule, mais elle avait besoin de courage. Et pas le genre que pourrait lui donner une rune. Pourtant Jace lui avait proposé, mais elle ne voulait pas. Elle avait peur à vrai dire.

Elle toqua à la porte devant elle et entra sans attendre.

-Clary ! Qu'est-ce que tu fait là ? Je croyais que tu voudrais profiter de ton jour de libre avec Jace.

-En fait j'ai pris un jour pour toi.

Clary présenta le bouquet et le donna à sa mère.

-C'est pour toi.

-C'est magnifique. C'est pour quelle occasion ? Ou juste pour le plaisir de ta maman.

-Pas exactement.

Clary rougit et baissa la tête.

-Bonne fête ...

-Mais c'est pas ma fête.

-... Grand-mère.

Il y eut un silence.

-Grand-mère ? Je vais être grand-mère ?

Et la futur mamie pleura.

-Oh, maman. Ne pleure pas tu vas me faire pleurer.

Et la futur maman pleura également.

Comme quoi ... Il n'y a peut-être pas meilleur façon d'annoncer une naissance qu'un bouquet de fleurs.

* * *

Alors ?

La deuxième question que je me suis posée :

-Quelle est la meilleur façon d'annoncer qu'on est enceinte à sa famille ? (Et comme j'avais la tête dans SH, j'ai tout de suite penser à Clary, annonçant à sa mère sa future maternité ... donc j'ai écrit une fic sur elle ...)

J'espère que ça vous a plu ...

Neko kiisss


End file.
